1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the indication of a picture that is used for setting a white balance gain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus in which the setting for the white balance gain of the image data can be fine-tuned is proposed.
In the photographing apparatus such as shown in Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. S63-314424, an adjustment can be made to the white balance gain.
However, an image processing setting picture that is used for setting the quantity of an adjustment in an image processing operation, such as a white balance adjustment etc., is indicated on an image that is a moving picture. The image is indicated to confirm the effect of setting the quantity of adjustment in the image processing operation. Because of the moving picture, it is difficult to accurately set the quantity of adjustment in the image processing operation that is suitable to the photographing subject of the photographing operation that will be performed.